


words of wine, peace be thine

by squishyserpent



Series: blackpink greek goddesses au! [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arguments, F/F, greek goddesses, jensoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyserpent/pseuds/squishyserpent
Summary: Jisoo is Artemis, the goddess of the hunt, the moon, wildlife, and countless other things of similar calliber. She lives and acts in accordance to no one's rules but her own, but Jennie, or Aphrodite, is the distracting exception to this philosophy.





	words of wine, peace be thine

**Author's Note:**

> jennie is aphrodite, jisoo is artemis. jisoo is done with her bs, but at the same time, is she really? gonna try to make a blackpink greek goddess au. i made a thread about this au on my twitter (@chaeyuum) if you'd like to check it out! let me know your thoughts or what you would like to see for this au, because i'm open to ideas and i love feedback.
> 
> also, i'm not the MOST educated when it comes to greek mythology, so forgive me if there are inaccuracies.

Jisoo crept along the trees, hands brushing against the bark of fir trees, the earth tickling and cooling her bare feet. She wore the moonlight as an extra garment, its beams filtering through her inky hair and spilling across her shoulders. She moved soundlessly through the woods, her movements as fluid and graceful as the river bubbling adjacent to her. The riverbank served as Jisoo’s normal hunting grounds, a place that no other god or goddess dared to invade. It was an unspoken rule; the woods and the night, the hunt, the moon, the wildlife, the gritty, messy, beautiful, breathing, alive earth. It belonged to her, at least at nighttime. 

Jisoo heard a crackle in the brush, and her hunting dogs bristled and growled beside her. She outstretched an arm, silencing them.    
  
“Wait,” she commanded, her voice low. 

Whoever was arrogant or foolish enough to intrude on her riverbank would pay greatly for it now. Jisoo didn’t take kindly to ignorance.

Jisoo slid an arrow from her leather quiver, quickly drawing it back after clicking it into her bow. Jisoo pulled the arrow to her cheek, her body effortlessly moving into her hunting position. Her breathing softened, and she became still as water. 

Before she could release her whistling arrow, the source of the sound emerged, her sandals sinking into the dirt.

Jennie. Only she would come here.

Jisoo wasn’t sure if she should drop her bow and run into her arms, or lunge at her.

“Where have you been?” Jisoo asked, her voice carrying more venom than she intended.

She let her bow fall limp at her side. Her dogs sniffed at the air, recognizing Jennie’s scent well. 

“I had to handle something with Cupid.” Jennie said, smiling dreamily and speaking in a listless tone, brushing off the subject. 

“That isn’t an excuse. You can’t just disappear off the face of the Earth. I even almost went to the Fates to find you.” Jisoo spat back, her anger concealing the concern that had been fermenting within her for weeks. 

“Like your pride would allow that.” Jennie laughed, her voice nonchalant.

Jennie pouted at Jisoo’s slack expression, her long, flowing pastel dress falling conveniently low due to the late summer breeze, effectively distracting Jisoo for a moment. Jisoo felt her mouth dry.

“I thought you’d be happy to see me.” Jennie laughed, her laughter carrying an edge of disappointment.

“I would be, if I didn’t have to hear about you from others.” 

Jennie’s eyes flicked upward.

“My business is my business.”

“Not when you’re my girlfriend, Jennie! I don’t need to hear how you slept with Anchises behind my back.” Jisoo spat, her voice rising.

Jennie opened her mouth, probably to respond with some excuse, but Jisoo stood her ground, not allowing herself to fall into her again. She looked away from her dress, her lips, her face. She looked directly above her, focusing on the moon rather than the goddess before her.

“Not everyone can just listlessly shoot a bow to keep themselves entertained during the night.” Jennie shot back, regretting her words after they crossed her lips. 

“And when you say ‘handling something with Cupid’, I hope you don’t mean that Psyche girl you got jealous of.” Jisoo added, ignoring her words and relishing in the angry glint in Jennie’s eyes.

“Psyche is no threat to me. I just had to remind the people of Greece who their true goddess of beauty is.” Jennie replied, her voice smooth, eyebrows scrunched.

“Psyche may not be a threat to you, but Cupid was certainly infatuated with…” Jisoo began, a small grin crossing her features, her hunting dogs leaning against her legs obediently.

“If all you’re going to do is chastise me, I’ll be going.” Jennie hissed back, turning away from her, the moonlight catching the furious whipping of her hair against her back. 

Jennie normally deflected Jisoo’s comments, but her pride wasn’t something to be ignored or messed with. Jisoo wasn’t in the mood to walk on eggshells to appease her, though. It wasn’t in the huntress’ nature.

“Why are you doing this?” Jisoo asked, her fist tightening its grip around her bow. 

“Doing what?” 

“Pretending that you love me, just so you can treat me like one of the dumb mortals you enchant.” Jisoo responded, her voice carrying a melancholy tone. 

“Love is a game, Jisoo. You know that. And I know you’re more than just a mortal. You mean more than that to me.” Jennie let her eyes trail down the dark gown Jisoo wore, one that revealed her legs, solely for the intent of an effective hunt, not aesthetic.

“You’re not entirely good at showing it. And love isn’t a game I’m willing to play, especially with you.” Jisoo replied, feeling heat flood to her cheeks as she ignored Jennie’s lingering gaze.

“You don’t mean that.” 

“And you don’t mean it when you say you love me! I can taste the wine on your lips, I can taste your lies. I can taste all the other people you’ve kissed, and I can feel the embrace of others on your skin. I know you’re dying to go be with someone else, and that I’m just a distraction.” Jisoo shouted, her voice cracking a little towards the end.

Jennie’s distracted eyes softened a little, sensing the hurt in her partner’s voice.

“Just because I’m the goddess of love, it doesn’t mean I’m good at it.” Jennie mumbled, letting the sounds of the river fill the silence after she spoke. 

“Believe me, I know that.” Jisoo chuckled, the laugh bitter across her tongue. 

Jennie opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it. Jisoo felt her chest tighten, her brain buzzing with indecisiveness.

“Maybe I should go.” Jennie sighed, realizing that Jisoo had no more to say.

Jisoo felt something in her chest cave; she should let her go. She should let her disappear into the night, leaving her alone to hunt in peace, and to keep herself safe from her. She should let her find other lovers, other gods or other mortals to trick, seduce, and abandon. Jisoo almost did, until she didn’t.

Jisoo dropped her bow, crossed the space between them, and kissed Jennie. Jennie made a sound of surprise in the back of her throat, then seamlessly reciprocated. Jennie’s soft lips met Jisoo’s, and all they could see of each other was provided by the moonlight filtering through the trees.

Jisoo saw a flash of Jennie’s hair, the quick glint of her eyes, and felt her warm breath and scent overwhelm her senses. Jisoo let the quiver on her shoulder slide off and fall to the ground, tangling both of her hands in Jennie’s hair, knowing she would inevitably continue to end up in this position no matter what she did or said. They always fell back together, through the tears and the arguments, no matter what rift their clashing pride could forge.

“I thought you didn’t want to play this game with me.” Jennie huffed as Jisoo tended to her neck, not hesitating to leave marks, to indicate to whoever saw her that she was hers, at least for the time being. 

“I did too.”

Jisoo crushed their lips back together, trying not to focus on the mingling and unidentifiable tastes of Jennie’s other lovers, or wine, or both. Jennie distracted her by inching her hand through the gap of her dress, her hand trailing down her back. Jisoo shivered.

“Looks like we’re both fools, bear.” Jennie laughed into their connected lips.

Jisoo laughed at the pet name, which paid homage to the common knowledge that her sacred animal was the bear. Jennie had began to call her that almost a year ago, and it still made her chest swell and throat tighten. 

Those were the last words spoken that night. Jisoo’s dogs laid against the fir trees, settling down to sleep, knowing they would be there for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> in this au, jennie is aphrodite, jisoo is artemis, lisa is hera, and chaeyoung is demeter. :)! if you have any other ideas for gods or goddesses i should include, or what stories i should focus on, let me know!


End file.
